The present disclosure herein relates to a display device.
Display devices are widely used in a variety of electronic products such as televisions, computers, and small-sized electronic devices such as portable terminals and personal digital assistants (PDAs) because of their features such as lightweight, slimness, and low power consumption. Since the display devices are used in a variety of electronic devices and industrial fields, an increasing need exists for display devices having high reliability.
Such a display device may include a display panel and a driving circuit for driving pixel cells included in a display panel. When the driving circuit for driving the display panel is damaged, reliability of the display panel may be deteriorated. Thus, studies with respect to protection of a driving circuit for high reliability are being conducted.